


Full incense

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Gordie gets thoroughly wrecked, Kink Discovery, M/M, Milo is a kinky boy I don’t make the rules, Stuffing, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: ***LOOK AT THE TAGS THIS IS KINK SMUT***Gordie goes to visit his boyfriend after a hard day’s work, and they both discover something new about each other...
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING!!*** please look at the tags, this is kink fic. It contains overeating, discussions about weight, and other things that might be triggering or just not enjoyable for you. If this isn’t your cup of tea, please click off and enjoy your day!
> 
> If it is, then welcome! Enjoy the show! (Gordie’s such a cutie, I couldn’t resist the idea of him getting stuffed out of his mind by tiny lil kinkster Milo)

It was always a relief whenever Gordie made time to trek down to Turffield to stay at Milo’s for the weekend- despite the long train journey riddled with delays and often the bloody rail-replacement bus part way and the muddy country roads he had to slog down with his bags, Milo’s little cottage was like an oasis of calm in his stressful life. 

It sure as hell beat his house- he was still living at home with his Mum and her four younger kids, while he tried to scrape together enough money for a deposit on a flat of his own in town. Which was harder than he’d like, while keeping up with student loan payments ate away most of the income from running his minor-league local gym in the next town over. 

Milo’s cottage was straight out of a country living TV show- a fifteenth century thatched farmhouse painted white with roses climbing around the door. Of course- the garden was stunning- filled with colour year-round, neatly tended to by the grass-type pokemon that always flocked to Milo. It was all so charming, but he did have to watch his head around all the low beams and short door frames.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he put his bag down to ring the doorbell- startling Milo’s Roserade, who peeped her head out of a fuscia bush to glare at him. She accepted a pat on the head as an apology, before flouncing off to aggressively pull the dead flower heads off of some sweet peas. 

And then Milo opened the door and he forgot all about grumpy garden Pokémon when he saw his sweet smiling face- he scooped him up into a tight hug. “Hey, you.” 

“I proper missed you, Gordie.” Milo squeezed him back with equal enthusiasm. 

“Me too, Mi-mi.” 

“Come sit down a minute and I’ll get the kettle on.” He chucked his bag down and flopped down on the sofa. He’d come straight from work, he and his gym leaders had been helping build a new sea wall for a small town downriver from Wyndon, and although his Pokemon had done most of the heavy lifting, he’d still been on his feet all day and was exhausted. 

An incense burner was lit in the corner of the room, masking the rooms usual (admittedly slightly wet-dog adjacent but still very homey) scent, and he breathed in deeply, enjoying the heady fragrance. 

Appletun came waddling into the room, its ears pricking up and wagging its stubby tail when it recognised Gordie, swiftly followed by three Yampers, who all began barking up a storm and fighting over who got to sit in Gordie’s lap and be petted, piling on top of each other and scrambling up onto the sofa while appletun honked forlornly at him from the floor, its overlarge body and stumpy legs making it impossible to get up onto the couch. 

He laughed and pushed them away from his face, and leant down to lift appletun up for a cuddle too, snuggling in to breathe in its sweet-apple scent after so much dog breath all at once.

“You guys stole my spot!” Milo huffed, setting the tray down on a side table and putting his hands on his hips with a smile.

The yampers immediately all tumbled over themselves to leap up at their master’s heels and beg for pets, but appletun just looked up, raised one eyeflap, and then snuggled back down into Gordie’s lap.

“I’ll give you more cuddles later.” Gordie promised, putting the grumpy little dragon back on the floor, and Milo took its place, straddling Gordie’s legs and sliding his arms around his waist. 

Gordie leant up to kiss him, enjoying the familiar solid weight of him in his lap, running his hands over his back and up to his broad shoulders, not in any particular rush, and eventually they broke apart so milo could pour their tea, fussing about with the tea strainer and his favourite set of strawberry-patterned cups. He always insisted that tea tasted better when you do it properly, and he liked any excuse to break out the fine china, even when it was just the two of them, and even though Gordie always grumbled about the extra washing-up, it was very endearing. 

They sipped their tea and chatted- Milo had mostly gotten off his lap but still sat with his legs possessively over his boyfriend’s lap to deter the sheepdog posse from reclaiming it- until their conversation was interrupted by Gordie’s stomach rumbling.

“Sorry.” He said, putting a hand over it as if that would make any difference. “I didn’t get the chance to have lunch today.”

Milo looked horrified. “You should have said! I’d have got you something to eat! Dinner’s not gonna be ready for another half an hour!”

“I’m alright, Milo. It was just a bit of a hectic day.” 

Milo pouted and cuddled back into him, snaking an arm around his tummy protectively. “You should have got something on the way.” 

“And ruin my appetite for your amazing cooking?” 

“I don’t like it when my man doesn’t look after himself properly.” 

He kissed the top of Milo’s head, getting a noseful of ginger hair for his trouble. “I’m alright, Milo. One missed lunch isn’t gonna kill me.” 

Milo grumbled to himself, but just squeezed him tighter and didn’t keep arguing. 

“What is for dinner, though? I can’t smell it over this incense.” 

“Oh, is it too strong? Nessa gave it me from the market in Hulbury last week. I think it’s nice but I can blow it out if you like.” 

“Nah, it’s nice. Smells kind of ... familiar?”

“It does, doesn’t it.” Milo snuggled down, his hand squeezing at Gordie’s side absently. It was cute how often his boyfriends hands seemed to gravitate to his tummy. He didn’t mind- when he’d teased Milo about it he’d admitted that it was one of his favourite parts of him, that he was always so warm and soft and easy to cuddle. It was kinda nice to have someone actually like his stomach rather than just put up with it, and if it meant that Milo understood when he always spent a bit longer biting at the ticklish skin on Milo’s thighs than was strictly necessary, well, all the better. 

“It’s lasagna, by the way.” Said ticklish boyfriend said with his head smushed against Gordie’s chest. 

“Oh my god, I can’t wait.” His mouth watered at the thought. “You spoil me, love.” 

“I like spoiling you.” 

“I noticed.” He nudged his leg. “You never let me do anything around here- I’m not a guest, I’m your boyfriend! You don’t need to keep picking up after me!”

“But you always do the exact same thing whenever I go round yours!” 

“Yeah, but you’re living by yourself!” 

He pouted. “I’m gonna go put the veg on. And while I’m gone-“ He narrowed his eyes and pointed to appletun, almost succeeding in looking cross for once in his life. “Do not replace me with Appletun again or I swear you’ll be sleeping in his bed with him tonight.” 

“He’s just too cuddly! He’s old- he needs a little extra love!”

“He’s only nine- he can get up on the couch fine when he wants by himself. He knows you’re a soft touch and he’s manipulating you.” Milo vanished through the door to the kitchen, and immediately, Apppletun perked up and began to slowly shuffle out of his bed to sit imploringly at Gordie’s feet, wagging his tail and honking. 

The Yamper clan were nowhere to be seen- plainly it was close enough to dinner time for them to be glued to Milo’s side in case he changed his mind and dinner was served early tonight. Unlike him, Milo was very strict about keeping a routine for his pokemon, and especially his dogs, but being dogs, they lived in hope all the same. He’d already fed his Pokémon and settled them down for the night before he got here- shuckle was no problem at Milo’s house but the rest of his team were just too big for the tiny cottage so he’d done it before he’d left. He didn’t think it made him a soft touch, but... looking at appletun’s hopeful little face almost had him reaching down to help the little guy up, despite Milo’s warning. 

Luckily, his boyfriend came back before there was any more Pokémon drama, and reclaimed his place in his lap without a fuss. “Gonna be fifteen more minutes while the kale cooks.”

They ended up lazily making out again until it was time to eat- another advantage of Milo’s house, they could mess around any time they wanted without small children potentially being traumatised by seeing their brother with his tongue down his boyfriend’s throat- and he almost felt sad when Milo looked up at the clock and said he might as well go ahead and serve. 

Almost- the minute he moved, his stomach reminded him of how empty it was, and it took all his self control not to run into the kitchen and plunge face first into his food like the Yampers were currently doing. The lasagne smelled amazing- it was one of Milo’s best recipes- dripping with cheese and filling the kitchen with a delicious aroma as he strained the vegetables and plated them up first, then put the tray on the table and sat down opposite him. 

“I don’t know how you managed, I’m starving and I actually had lunch.” Milo said, waiting for Gordie to serve himself before cutting out a large wedge of lasagne and scooping it onto his plate.

“Running around in the rain all day will do that to you.” Gordie said, and then wasted no time in digging in to his own serving. “Milo, this is so fucking good.” 

“Mm, thank you- it’s all in the cheese- it’s from nearby, actually- my friend from the next town over makes the best cheddar, and he gave me some of his newest batch- it’s so crunchy, it’s divine.”

“What about the lamb? Is it yours?” Milo shook his head. “Nah, it’s New Zealand, I think- too early in the year for mine. I’ll have you round again the minute we get this years from the butchers.”

Gordie made a face. “I still dunno if I’m gonna manage eating your sheep, Milo.” 

Milo rolled his eyes. “And how is mine any different from meat from the supermarket, you townie”

“I haven’t pat the little heads of the ones in the supermarket.” 

Milo reached over and patted his hand. “Try that again when it’s on a plate in front of you.” 

“Maybe I’ll just go vegan.” He said, but didn’t stop eating the lasagne all the same.

Finally, he cleared his plate and put his cutlery neatly together. “That was amazing as always, Milo, thank you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want seconds? I’m having some.” Milo said, only three-quarters through his bigger portion. 

Gordie considered. “Didn’t you make dessert, though? I can’t be missing out on that.” 

“I did, but it’s not that big.” He smiled. “Go on- treat yourself.” 

He shook his head, but took the spatula and sliced off another half a serving for himself, unable to resist the cheesy goodness, despite one serving of Milo’s rich lasagne usually being enough for him. Somehow, today, it just didn’t feel as filling- probably because he hadn’t had lunch. (Or breakfast, actually- he’d grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on his way out and that had been it- but Milo didn’t need to know that or the poor thing would have a meltdown.) 

Even after his seconds, he felt a little better, but not full. Nowhere near full, in fact. He put his cutlery back together again anyway, figuring that it just wasn’t registering because he’d been so hungry. Oh, well. He smoothed a hand over his stomach and it grumbled at him as it settled. 

The scent of Milo’s incense came trickling in through the open door, and he sneezed. 

Milo looked up from serving himself another heaping portion. “You want any more?”

“I shouldn’t- you’ll want to save the rest for tomorrow.”

“Have as much as you want, Gordie! Please.” 

He relented again, as he often did. Milo was gonna be hell on his waistline if this kept up- they’d only been dating for six months or so but the more time they spent together, the more of Milo’s delicious cooking he ate and it was totally ruining all his healthy eating elsewhere. 

But it was so nice, sitting in Milo’s cottage, eating good food, which often led to eating a bit too much and retreating upstairs under the pretence of having to go lie down, which then turned into some of the best sex he’d ever had, lazy and unhurried, just being together and enjoying each other. 

He should probably be more firm with Milo before it got out of hand, but... it was winter, so between training, his duties at the gym even in the off-season, and snowboarding, he was getting in a lot more exercise than usual. He’d just work out tomorrow. 

That was more like it- he was nearly feeling full now, as Milo went back in for thirds, one hand on his stomach. “I don’t know why, but I’m just not getting full today.”

“Me neither, actually. Did you change up the recipe?”

He shook his head. “Not a bit, I promise.” He frowned. “Weird. You want any more?” 

“Milo! I haven’t even finished what I’ve got here! You’re such an enabler!” 

Milo giggled sheepishly. “Sorry. You’re just looking at that last bit in the tray like it’s a freaking star piece.” 

“Sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologise- I love seeing you happy!” Milo settled back in his chair and patted his stomach. “That’s more like it- ‘m feeling proper full now.” 

“I can tell.” Milo had eaten so much his tummy had rounded out- and why was that so cute, to see a little sliver of freckled skin poking out under the hem of his shirt- he looked so sleepy and pleased with himself as he rubbed his gut and sighed. 

“Gotta save room for dessert, though.” 

Gordie blinked and came back to earth as his fork scraped his empty plate.

“You wanna finish that last bit, save me having to dig out a tupperware for it?” Milo said with a yawn, gesturing to the last serving of lasagne sitting in the tray.

“Oh, I shouldn’t- that’d mean we ate like six servings of lasag between us.” He bit his lip, one hand on his stomach. 

“Come on, the recipe is for four to six people, not really six. I usually have it in four.” 

Gordie cracked a smile. “Okay, you win.” This time, he watched Milo, who was definitely way too invested in getting him to eat- he was fidgeting a little, and biting his lip- 

“You’re totally into this, aren’t you?” He said, nudging Milo’s foot under the table. 

He went bright red in seconds, and looked anywhere but Gordie’s eyes. “What? N-no, what makes you think that?” 

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I just put this away for you to have tomorrow...” Milo looked conflicted, but didn’t say anything as he slid his plate to the side.

“I might just- undo these as well, if you don’t mind...” he sucked in his stomach and undid his shorts, then made a big show of relaxing and letting his belly spill out into the extra space, then rubbed it, letting his shirt ride up as he scratched at the marks from his waistband. “Oof, I overdid it.” 

Milo was frozen in place, eyes glued to his hand still lazily rubbing his stomach. He kicked him under the table and grinned. “I caught you, you kinky fuck.” 

Milo hung his head. “I’m sorry! I just- got carried away today- I don’t want you to feel like I’m objectifying you- I just- “ his voice dropped to a whisper, and he looked up at him with big green Yamper eyes. “I guess I am into it, yeah.”

He laughed, leaning back and considering. He really wasn’t feeling as full as he ought to with three portions of lasagne in his gut, and this seemed like a golden opportunity to tease poor Milo a bit more. 

“I’m not angry, Milo. I mean- who doesn’t like food? I guess the only thing is, you gotta be a bit careful with something like this- I might indulge you every now and then- but it’s not becoming a regular thing or I’ll get fuckin’ heart disease.” 

“Yes- I’d never ask you to do anything like that, Gordie-“

“I know, Mi, I know.” He dug his hand in, expecting to meet resistance, but barely finding any. “I guess it’s a special-occassions kink.”

“And today’s feeling pretty special to me.” He pulled the plate of lasagne back and started to dig back in. 

“You don’t have to, Gordie- it’s your body and I’d never ask you to do anything you didn’t want to do-“

“Mate, you didn’t see me at Christmas dinner this year. My stomach is a force to be reckoned with.” He winked at him, and he whined. “And besides, I’m really not feeling that full yet, an’ I wanna get s t u f f e d.”

“Oh, arceus.” Milo whispered, gripping the table with white knuckles. 

Gordie cleared his plate easily- he could feel the food sitting heavily in his stomach, now, but he knew he could get more in- depending on the pudding, probably much more.

Milo had got up from the table as he was finishing and cleared away the plates from the main, and as he finished, took his plate too, and put a clean one in front of him, then pulled a mouthwatering Apple crumble out of the oven, put it on the mat, and sheepishly handed the serving spoon to Gordie as he got ice cream and custard out of the fridge and freezer. 

“This isn’t exactly a light dessert.” 

“I may have lied about that- I knew you’d eat it anyway.” 

He shook his head and dug out a generous portion, pouring on the homemade custard and a large scoop of ice cream before setting to work. It felt good to eat like this- he massaged his belly as he ate, digging in through the pudge to the taught fullness underneath, kind of impressed with himself as he appreciated the amount he’d managed to pack away, to the point that he was visibly bigger than when he’d started eating, by a couple of inches at least. 

“How’re you feeling?” Milo asked, his own plate pushed to the side and leaning on his hands as he tried not to stare too much. 

“Good.” Gordie popped the last spoonful of crunchy sugared fruit into his mouth and sat back, his hands keeping up their gentle massaging. “Feels kind of dirty eating so much, you know? Like, I’m supposed to be losing weight and here I am, getting stuffed like this...” he smoothed a palm over the crest of his gut and bit his lip. “Fuck, it feels good.” He breathed out, pushing his belly against his hands, and bit back a moan. “I want more.” 

“Then- have some more. It’s only us here.” Milo said, eyes dark with lust. 

“I’m gonna.” He took a sip of water and eyed the remaining crumble in the dish. Way too much for him to finish now- his stomach wasn’t hurting yet but it would be soon, but he could manage another serving before then. He looked up at Milo and smirked. “Come round here and help me out?” 

Milo’s chair squeaked against the floor as he scooted round, almost leaving it behind in his haste to get his hands on his boyfriend.

Gordie sighed happily- Milo was being gentle with him, but just the slightest touch on his stretched-out skin felt so deliciously wrong it had him arching into it and biting back a moan. 

“Oh, fuck, Gordie- you don’t know what this is doing to me-“ Milo pushed the hem of his T-shirt up over the crest of his belly and then smoothed his hands over all the newly-exposed flesh with a groan, nudging Gordie’s hands out the way to frame his gut in his hands. “You’re so big.”

Gordie bit his lip as he glanced up at Milo’s face and back down to his own belly- he looked halfway to wrecked already, a hungry, wild glint in his usually gentle eyes- and he’d barely started to play with him. Gordie liked that look on him. It usually meant Milo was either really pent-up, or he had something crazy planned and either way, it ended with Gordie getting fucked out of his mind.

He pushed his belly forward into his boyfriend’s hands. “How long have you been wanting to do this, Milo?”

“I dunno- as long as I figured out what sex was, I think.” He muttered, stroking around to pinch at Gordie’s sides, and the soft flesh of his underbelly, then looking back up to meet his eyes with a cheeky grin. “With you specifically? I think the first time we had to use the communal showers together and I saw you all wet and soapy~” He pushed his shirt up more to let him lean in and suck on Gordie’s chest. 

This wasn’t new- it was well known to Gordie that milo loved any chance to get his hands or mouth on his soft pecs, but he’d figured before that that was just him being bi and maybe missing women a little. He didn’t mind- his tits were sensitive as hell and every bite and squeeze had his skin tingling and his cock jumping to attention in his pants, so who was he to complain? Now though- as he bit and sucked on his nipples and groped at his belly with his free hand- he wasn’t so sure. They were pretty big, after all- big enough to stop his T-shirt rolling back down over them, and with how he was sitting and how full he was, they actually rested on his belly when Milo pulled away to admire his handiwork. 

“Gordie, you look so good like this.” He reached in to give Gordie’s nipple one last tweak, and he jumped as another jolt of sensitivity shot through him. 

“Yeah?” He looked down at himself, his tits covered in saliva and nipples sore and puffy, resting on his round, round belly- and heat rushed through him. “I look pretty big, huh.” 

“Y-yeah.” Milo’s hands were back on his stomach, one reaching under to palm at his dick, and oh, damn, that hit the spot. More of this, he needed more- he wanted to get fucking massive, wanted to crush Milo’s face under his belly as he sucked his dick, wanted to eat and eat and eat, he wanted Milo’s hands back on his chest and his belly- he gulped and swallowed the drool pooling in his mouth, feeling light-headed.” 

“You want me bigger?” 

“You wanna get bigger?” Milo asked, eyes darting back to the table.

“Fuck yeah I do. I wanna see how far this kink goes.” 

Milo pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, you kinky little monster.” He replied with a grin. 

“Oh no, this is fully a mutual thing now. You don’t get to act like it’s all for me when you’re enjoying it this much. He squeezed his cock again and then his hands were back on his belly. 

He did love how his shirt looked, all rucked up and held in place by his tits, but it was getting annoying so he shrugged it off, then reached for his water and drained the rest of his glass. Water was still going down pretty easy, and it was tempting to fill up on that, but that crumble was still looking amazing, so he pulled the serving dish towards him with another grin at Milo. “Don’t get your hopes up, Mi, I don’t think I can finish all of this, but I can’t be bothered to keep serving myself when I could just be getting on with it.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Milo snuggled in closer, resting his head on his shoulder and his hands resuming smoothing over Gordie’s tummy. 

The break had done him good- he ate with renewed enthusiasm, enjoying the feeling of it settling in his packed stomach as Milo petted him. He took a break every now and then to gulp down some more water, and soon enough he’d eaten about two more servings of crumble, and he was starting to feel full for real. 

Of course, he’d been feeling ‘full’ for ages now, ever since he’d set aside his third portion of lasagne, but that had just been comfortable full, the feeling of not being hungry and ones stomach being fairly full, maybe enough that it might push a bit against the waistband of his shorts, and he’d call it a good meal and maybe not do anything too strenuous for an hour or so afterwards. Now, though- he was reaching his limit. Every bite of food seemed like less of a good idea, and his poor stomach was aching and churning as it tried to cope with all he’d been cramming into it. His belly felt like it took up all the space inside of him, making it hard to breathe too deeply- although part of that was how dizzyingly turned-on he was, and so he shut his eyes and dropped his fork, leaning back and trying to soothe his belly with both hands.

“Oof, I think I’m done.” 

Milo kissed under his ear. “You did so well, Gordie. Mm, you sure you can’t finish those last few bites, though?” 

He opened his eyes dazedly, wanting to complain, but paused. There really was only maybe two spoonfuls left. His stomach groaned, and his dick ached. “I want to- but- I don’t know if I can, Mi.” 

“Shall I feed it to you?” 

“You can try.” 

Another kiss, then Milo was reaching for the spoon. “Traffic light?”

“Green. I w a n t it, Mi. I want everything.” 

Milo teased the spoonful at his lips, and he accepted it, chewing a couple of times before swallowing it down. It wasn’t that bad- Milo muttered something encouraging and petted his side, scraping up another spoonful. “Green?” 

He nodded and opened his mouth again.

Somehow, they made it through the last four spoonfuls, and then Milo was easing him around to lie down on the settle, and he held his aching stomach and groaned. “Fuck, Milo.” 

“You did so well for me.” Milo cooed, reaching into his open shorts and pulling out his dick- he moaned at the contact- finally- and tried to arch up, only to collapse back as he jostled his belly too much.

“Milo, I feel like I ate the whole world.” He said, feeling dazed and overstimulated and desperate as he bucked his hips into Milo’s warm calloused hand.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t go that far.” Milo said, giving him a fond pat on the stomach. “You are looking so good, though, Gordie. So big and plump and full.”

He wailed at that- and then again because Milo sank to his knees and wrapped his lips around his dick- it was too much, so much, he was so close- he swirled his tongue around him and then plunged down, and Gordie came down his throat in record time.

“Oh, man, Milo.” He groaned, watching dazedly as Milo rose to his feet, pulled out his own dick with a hiss and began to jerk himself off, coming quickly too despite Gordie barely having touched him all his evening. 

Still, judging by the amount of jizz splattered across his belly, he’d done a pretty great job of getting Milo off all the same. He swiped a hand through the spunk and licked some off his thumb, just because he knew Milo would love it.

He plopped down next to him and whined at him. “Don’t d o that.” 

“Do what?” He said, going back for more even though he could barely get the energy to swallow. His eyelids drooped and he felt the post-sex drowsiness and food coma both catching up to him at once. It was kinda comfy, lying here... 

“Oh no- you’re not going to sleep here. Come on, you.” He pulled him to his feet, despite his protests, and elbowed him in the direction of the bedroom. “I’ll come and nap with you once I’ve cleaned all this mess up.”

“I can help-“ 

“Gordie. Go to bed before you fall asleep standing up.” 

He didn’t have the energy to argue, and stumbled upstairs, collapsed on the bed, and chucked his shorts and pants onto the floor anyhow before snuggling down under the covers, cradling his stomach and surrendering to the urge to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He half woke up when Milo slid into bed next to him, sleepily opening his eyes. 

“Go back to sleep if you want.” Milo snuggled down next to him, and he rolled over onto his front with a grunt as that increased the pressure on his tummy, but in the best way. He still felt so, so full... he lazily circled his hips as he drifted back off. 

He slept for a few more hours, and then woke up desperate for a piss. Grumbling to himself, he dragged himself out from under Milo’s arm and the covers to stumble towards the bathroom, wincing as he flicked on the light and it startled him fully awake. 

“Oh, man.”

He did his business and blinked at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands, taking in his swollen stomach from a new angle. Christ, he looked big. Whereas before his stomach had been soft and pudgy, but still only sticking out a couple inches, now it stretched out in front of him in a heavy curve, not as hard as it had been earlier but still full and taut. He couldn’t deny that it was kind of a turn on- his dick twitched in his pants as he stroked his new gut, before padding off back down the corridor to find Milo. 

He found his boyfriend curled up under the covers, changed into his pyjamas but still awake, messing around on his phone. He looked soft and inviting, his cotton shirt clinging to his shoulders and broad chest, hair messed up from how he’d been lying on it. He looked up and smiled when he saw Gordie pause in the doorway. 

“How you feelin’?”

“Good, thanks.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and leant back, Milo obligingly putting his phone aside and petting his hair as he leant on him. “How’s your tummy?”

“Fucking massive.” He half-complained, stroking over it again and not missing Milo’s sharp intake of breath. “It’s not hurting anymore though. That nap did me good.”

“Mm?” Milo reached around to pet him and he sighed and relaxed into his arms, letting him squeeze him and test how full he was. He cradled his lower belly, which was the fullest part now he’d started to digest, his hands sinking in to the fat and pressing in on his guts which sent a jolt of satisfaction through him. “mmgh, Milo-“

“Sorry, I’ll be more gentle.”

“Nah, it’s okay. You’re just turning me on again.” 

“Yeah?” Milo squeezed him again and he bit back a moan. 

“Yeah. I fucking- just- lets have sex again. Fill me up with your cock, Milo.” 

His boyfriend laughed. “But I wanted to ride you~” 

That did sound nice too, but he grumbled about it anyway. “Who’s the one who’s stuffed a couple of kilos of food in his gut? I think I deserve to choose.” 

“You don’t get to blame me for that when you’re just as into it, Gordie.” Milo paired another squeeze with a nibble at his ear and he groaned. 

“Yeah, but- mmm- I need something in my arse at least. It always feels so good when I’m full.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It’s not like your cooking isn’t always amazing, Milo. You know I love sex on a full stomach. It’s just never been... this full before.” He gulped. “I kind of- have a bit more room now, Milo. I still wanna get bigger.” He felt a bit dizzy again admitting that, but in a good way, and Milo’s hands tightened on him possessively. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Fuck, what have you done to me, Milo?” He grabbed for his belly and moaned. “I just wanna get filled up again.”

“I didn’t do anything, Gordie, this was all you.” 

Milo jiggled a handful of his gut and he moaned again- fuck, why did that feel so good- he felt himself slipping into shameless sub mode, and bit his lip. 

“Can you feed me again? I’m pretty thirsty too...?” 

“Wait here Gordie, I’ll see what I can find.” He patted his belly one more time and slipped out, leaving Gordie alone.

His dick was leaking in his pants already just thinking about eating more, and he palmed it needily, his other hand teasing at his nipple. He hoped Milo wouldn’t be gone for long. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t. He returned, carrying a tray with a jug of water, some hot cross buns, and a couple of nanab berries. “I figured you wouldn’t want any more chewy things tonight.” Milo said, and put the tray down before settling in between his legs, stroking his bare thigh and then passing him a glass of water. “Drink up.”

He drank deeply, gulping down the whole glass and passing it back for a refill before he was done, enjoying the rush of water into his tummy, and feeling it slosh about inside him. “You hear that, Milo?” He wriggled about, feeling it move, and Milo definitely felt it too judging from his bitten-off moan. “Yeah, I can hear it, fuck.”

“Feels nice.” He sat back and took a few deep breaths, letting his stomach settle. “Let’s get started on those buns.”

Milo passed him one without complaint, and he finished it off in four bites, licking his sticky fingers and reaching for another one. 

“Pace yourself, Gordie. We don’t want you so fat you can’t enjoy it after.” 

“Don’t worry, I could eat bread forever.” He tore into his food and reached for another-the bread was gonna soak up the water and fill him up even more, and he wanted that right now- Milo stopped him after the third bun by reaching over and moving the plate away as he grabbed for it- he took his hand and sucked on his fingers instead, lapping away the sticky glaze. 

“Think we need to get in the shower now before you don’t want to move.” Milo said after he cleaned off his hand. 

“You have a point.” He said, and let Milo pull him to his feet and back to the bathroom.

He perched on the edge of the tub and watched his boyfriend pull his pjs off and dump them haphazardly on the floor- Milo smiled when he saw him staring and leant down to give him a peck on the lips. “Enjoying the view?” 

“Always.” He said, leaning in to deepen the kiss and running his hands over Milo’s back, down to his hips and giving his bare arse a squeeze. 

He let his eyes slide closed and leaning back without thinking, before nearly falling in and grabbing on to Milo with a shriek. Thankfully, Milo caught him and pulled him to his feet. 

“Oops- maybe we should get to it before we get carried away.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Gordie agreed, heard thudding.

They only got a little more distracted in the shower- and honestly, how could he help it, when Milo was right there and making such cute faces as he cleaned himself out, he couldn’t help but flick his nipples and tug on his wet hair to get him going- and then really, he’d be mean if he didn’t push Milo against the wall, crouch down and suck on his dick just a little bit- who knows how long they might’ve been if not for the hot water running out giving them an unpleasant wake up call- they bundled out of the shower as fast as possible and towelled off, before all but running back to bed to carry on where they left off- except now with Gordie on top, grinding his hips down against Milo as they snogged each other stupid. 

He ran his nails up the side of Milo’s hairy thigh as he squeezed around his waist and moaned, his dick pressing up against his belly and as much as he was enjoying eating Milo’s face and squashing him, he still felt like he had some room to fill.

He sat up, panting, feeling proud and satisfied at how his belly still sat heavily on top of Milo’s lap even when he sat up.

“Why’d you stop?” Milo gasped, humping up against him as best he could. 

“I could still get this a little bigger for you, if you want.” He said, reaching for the water and gulping some down, the sloshing sensation shooting through him and making his skin prickle.

“Fuck, when did you get so shameless?” Milo breathed, cupping the underside of his belly and feeling its weight.

Gordie shrugged and grinned down at him. “I dunno, I think it might have something to do with this guy I know.” He chugged the rest of the glass and reached for more- the water felt so good, and heavy, and having his fingers up his arse earlier was really making him ache to get to the good stuff already- but he wanted to get as full as he had been earlier, wanted to feel his skin stretch and the tightness around his navel and in his stomach as he pushed his body to the limit before adding yet more as Milo’s girthy cock filled him up- 

He burped into his hand and set the glass aside, grabbing the plate with the remaining three buns. He could definitely fit them in, somehow- he tore into them as Milo squeezed his gut and rubbed his dick on him and praised him- one down, that wasn’t too hard- the next one still tasted good as he crammed it into his mouth and in to his stretched out belly- the third one, he was getting full and it stuck in his mouth as he chewed and tried to swallow- then Milo reached up and pinched at his nipples and that jolt of heat spurred him on- he felt the last of it settle into his packed belly as he eyed the nanab berries on the plate, reaching for one despite his better judgement and imagining swallowing it whole, his throat stretching around it and he was almost tempted to try as he opened it with shaking hands and bit off a big chunk, gulping it down with a pained moan- 

“You okay, Gordie? You can stop honey- don’t feel like you have to eat it all-“ Milo sat up a little and he fell back on to one hand, his stomach cramping as he shoved the rest of the berry into his mouth and whined.

“Fuck- yeah, that’s me done-“ he rubbed his hands over his gloriously swollen belly, taught all over again now and aching with delicious fullness- he hoisted himself up onto his knees and cast about for the lube, and then plopped back down with a whine. “Mi, I can’t- I wanna fuck you but- my legs are gonna give out.”

Milo shook his head and pushed him to lie on his back as he hiccuped and held his gut. “You did so well, Gordie. Look at you- even on your back- you’re so round.”

“Yeah- I look like I’m fucking pregnant.”

“You do, fuck. I can’t believe you.” Milo leant down and licked a stripe over his taught and sensitive skin. 

The burst of energy from earlier was gone and he moaned feebly as Milo lapped into his belly button and squashed his face into his fatty underbelly, so close to where he wanted it most. His stomach ached, his balls ached, his cock was dripping with want and his arse was squeezing around nothing- and he needed more than this- he let Milo have a little while longer but then shoved him off him. “Get on with it!” 

What was meant to be an order came out more as a needy whine, but Milo took pity on him, finding the lube and he finally slipped his fingers into him. He keened and arched into it, squeezing his eyes shut as the sensitivity nearly set him off- Milo avoided his good spot, which was probably wise because he was so close, and withdrew his fingers before too long, replacing them with a nice, thick plug that had him groaning as it slid in to him easily and pushed against his guts from the inside.

Milo stroked his shaking thigh as he reached around to slick himself up, swearing quietly as he watched Gordie thrash about and squeeze around the plug, then he grabbed his cock to coat him up in lube too. 

“Yellow, Milo- careful- I’m- I’m so close, babes-“ he managed to say, gritting his teeth and trying to hold on, but only making himself squeeze down around the plug and his stretched-out belly. 

“Okay, Gordie.” Milo left off his cock which was almost worse, but he wanted to hold on enough to let Milo have his fun, too- he waited for his head to stop spinning and his dick to calm down a little before nodding at him to continue.

Milo knelt over him- and fuck- he wasn’t so out of it he couldn’t appreciate the sight of his man from this angle, thick pecs and hairy abs and his dick jutting proudly outwards against his own slightly rounded tummy as he got into position- and then he had to lean back and shut his eyes as he sat down on him and his vision swam. 

“Milo- Milo- that’s so fucking- so much.” 

“I know, Gordie, you feel so good in me, keep going-“ he grabbed for Gordies hand and laced their fingers together, his other hand going to his hip and stroking his side with his thumb as he eased himself down. “Fuck, even your cock feels bigger today.” Milo hissed and sat himself down the rest of the way, wriggling his hips and then leaning down to press his dick up against Gordie’s belly. 

Gordie couldn’t help but cry out as Milo let go of his hand to brace himself and he let it fall limply back onto the mattress- between Milo squeezing around him, the plug nudging against his prostate and the weight in his gut he felt so overwhelmingly good he could hardly move- he felt almost as helpless as the time Milo tied him down and just like then he had no option but to just lie back and take it. 

He held on for as long as he could- but it only took a couple of firm rolls of his boyfriend’s hips and him leaning down to suck on his chest again and he was gone, spilling into Milo with a wail- who stayed on him until he’d fully gone soft and then pulled off and thrust his dick against his gut until he came a minute later. 

Gordie laid there, panting and waiting for his breathing to even out before he even thought about bothering to get cleaned up even though he was covered in spunk for the second time that evening. 

“You doing okay?” Milo said, and smoothed his hair off of his sweaty forehead for him.

“Yeah.” He reached around and eased the plug out of him with a gasp- that sent more oversensitive pleasure to his aching dick- and dropped it on the sheets as he flopped back down. “It was good, but it was a lot, you know?”

“Yeah, you did bloody amazing, Gordie.” Milo said, patting the side of his tummy. “Lemme go grab a flannel and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

“Thanks. I literally don’t think I could walk right now.” He flexed his legs experimentally as Milo padded away, and then sank back into the sheets, feeling blissfully fucked-out for the second time that evening. 

For a little while, the only noise was his breathing, and his stomach grumbling as it tried to process yet another outsize meal. He petted it soothingly, feeling proud of it for putting up with so much. He didn’t think he’d eaten that much in one go since- well, ever. He might have come close a couple of times at Christmas- but then he didn’t think he’d ever got quite this big. He slid his hand around to the bottom of it, thumbing over the coarse hair of his happy trail and ruefully wondering how many extra pounds he’d gained just from tonight. He wondered if any of it would go to his tits. 

He was brought back to earth as Milo came back in and swiped at him with a damp washcloth.

“Thanks, Mi.” He blinked and sat up, wincing as his stomach sloshed and settled onto his lap. “Oh my god.” 

“You okay?” Milo said, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

“Yeah.” He hiccuped and fluffed up the pillows before settling back down. “Absolutely. This has to become a regular thing.” 

Milo cuddled in to him and wrapped a hand around his sore stomach. “Yeah? Not too sore?” 

He relaxed under Milo’s calloused hands kneading at him. “In a good way. Still feels awesome being this fat.” He laughed. “Fuck, why are you so good at pulling all these kinks out of me- I meant what I said about it being a sometimes thing, though, or I’m gonna fuckin- just lose it and eat the whole fucking world.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Milo kissed his tummy and rested his head on him. “After all we’ve put it through today, your body’s gonna need some looking-after.” 

“Yeah.” Working out didn’t sound so bad any more if it meant he could do this again guilt-free... “Oh, and that means that you can stop plying me with food at every opportunity, you little freak.” He ruffled Milo’s hair as he looked guiltily up at him, and then leant down for a peck on the lips before he slipped out of bed, holding his aching stomach as he went to go piss and brush his teeth. 

He all but collapsed back into bed next to Milo, who was lying on his side, absently patting his own stomach. Milo had eaten a lot, too, he realised, looking at him again as he squashed their bellies together- because his tummy looked tiny next to Gordie’s, he kind of forgot how much food his boyfriend had managed to pack away over the course of the evening. 

“This do it for you too?” He patted Milo’s side. “Sorry- I was kind of too stuffed out of my mind to do anything to you.” Milo nodded. “I mean- it feels good, but- not a patch on seeing it on someone else.” He flexed his chest. “I guess I’m used to it- gotta keep loading up on protein to keep these nice and big, you know?”

“Well, it sure does keep ‘em big.” He tweaked Milo’s nipple and he smacked his hand away, but didn’t protest when he just put it back on his hairy tummy and kept stroking. “I think next time we gotta explore this a bit more for sure.”

“Mm, I still wanna explore this some more...” Milo sighed and jiggled Gordie’s tummy. “So plump and soft~” 

“Pet all you want, I don’t think you’re getting a round 3 out of me.” Gordie said. 

“We’ll see.” Milo said with a grin.

He rolled away, laughing, and something glinted in the corner of his eye. 

He squinted at it- that familiar red and gold patterned incense burner- he was sure he’d seen it before- 

“Is this the nice smelling incense from Nessa?” 

“Mm.” 

“Oh- shit!” He laughed. “That’s why we’ve both been eating like maniacs- it’s fucking-“ he broke off, cackling. 

“What?”

“Milo, Nessa gave you full incense. You know, the snorlax one? I bet she figured out your kink before you even knew you had it.” 

Milo blinked at him, then put a hand over his mouth. “Oh- oh my god! Nessa!” He went bright red. “How did she- I mean I talk to her about you of course- but I never said anything like-“ he sank down and pulled the sheet over his head. “When will that woman stop meddling in things!” 

Gordie laughed and settled down next to him. As he let his full stomach drag him back to sleep- he made a mental note to scold Nessa for interfering next time he saw her. 

But then, to make sure to thank her too.


End file.
